Pam Meets Eric
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: What if she met him in a bar by chance? Short. Reviews? new looking for a helping hand in the right direction.


"Excuse me Ma'am….." The obnoxious voice of the annoying man rang in Pam's ears

"Ma'am.. Ma'am you can NOT go in here if you do not have an …" Rolling her emerald eyes the blonde temptress gave the poor sap a pensive smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said slowly while she took her over sized petticoat off and draped it over her shoulder, knowing that the crimson corset she had on would completely have the man forget all about his "rules and regulations" the one thing that she was grateful for when it came to being a woman. Men were such simple creatures, Most of the time that was.

Instantaneously upon entering the pub Pam had forced herself into she was engulfed in the acrid stench of stale smoke and spilt liquor. It would have been unpleasant for anyone to spend too long in this establishment, nothing was different for Pam her acute senses made it absolutely a putrid and gut wrenching and almost unbearable within seconds. The reason she had slinked through this revolting business's door was out there on the outside. The man that her parent's desired her to wed was making his way through the streets with his entourage of yes men.

It was terrifying to think she would rather be hiding in the shadows of this absolutely atrocious pub, than be in the clean air that surrounded it, but the air wasn't clean it was tainted. It was going to be a precarious situation for Pam. She must approach the patrons here as if she one of them. As if, she would ever be like one of them, these women just short of selling themselves for a mere pint and the men, encouraging their detestable behavior. The moral values of the people who surrounded her were nothing but repulsively primal.

If it weren't for these humans wearing clothing some might be mistaken for apes, scathing themselves in public and letting their loose lips speak every work that crossed there disgusting minds. Their behavior was despicable neither man, not woman should ever act in such a primitive fashion. Pam had seen society slowly becoming more indigent through the years; it was yet another folly to add to the growing list.

Cautiously she walked through the herds of drunken and disrespecting men finding herself at a table in the back of the watering hole that could be considered a brothel as well, out of view from most of the other patrons. It was hard enough for Pam who had come to realize that most men in her life didn't have the will power not to look at her. She couldn't fault them for their misguided brains, it was their misguided advances that she would fault them for, not one man would stand a chance with a woman of her stature but it wasn't as if she would give them the option either. Most men and women alike just gazed adoringly rather than the few that rudely ogled her, and even less tried to engage in conversation which was welcome since entertaining the feeble minded morally challenged humans wasn't one of Pam's favorite things to do.

Then she heard the women around her giggling and speaking of the things they would like to do to the statuesque man. Without much thought Pam let her eyes search for him it was her morbid curiosity, that lead her to him, He was stunning and the women of the bar had their eyes fixed upon the glorious foreigner . If they only knew they were staring at the most dangerous predator they might think twice about the advances they were to make

Like flames to a vapor the women couldn't seem to keep their distance for long, they were falling over the man, it was all she could do not to scoff and laugh at them making fools of themselves. She should have turned and tried to leave, but she couldn't force herself to so she laid in wait preparing for what this night would bring.

If she were to go outside there was still the chance that she would be seen by that horrible man her parents thought she should wed, and that was the last thing that Pam wanted to deal with this evening. She smiled politely hoping that she hadn't been caught ogling but it was hard not to she felt drawn to the man but couldn't understand why letting her body take action over her mind she found herself slowly walking towards him.

"Turn back Pam…. Turn around your not one of them.." her brain was screaming this isn't right but she couldn't slow her bodies advancement.

The normally self confident and silver tongued blond had little aversion to watching the newest man in the establishment from her table, she didn't want to join the charade that was being put forth by the women all the gawking and giggling but there was that magnetism that drew her off of her hard wood stool and towards the statuesque creature.

The click of her heels across the ragged and unkempt wood floor sounded as if they were bass drums, pounding with each step she took closer. Turn back – Pam – Run Away- Pam. Should have, could have's would have filled her mind if she let them but there was something different about this man, something different indeed, his grace and pensive smile that he held while he was practically being mauled by debutants and working girls alike was worrisome. In her years Pam had seen men take to bed the first woman who approached them, yet this mysterious one was loitering it seemed … Waiting… for what exactly?

Her stride grew quicker the closer she came to the rabid women encompassing the foreigner, "You still have a chance, turn around now, something isn't right." Her mind was screaming at her but her salacious nature kept her moving forward. Here stood a man who was in far better physical condition than any in the town in seemed, Why should she just walk away? Convincing herself to act on impulse she cautiously made her way through the women circling like buzzards.

When the strangers blue hues met her she felt a way of relaxation fall over her. No longer did she care that she was in the presence of strangers, no longer did she care that she was approaching a man that each and every woman in this building wished to bed this evening, no longer did she hold concern for her pitiful life at all. Her state of thought was nothing more than the figuring out who this man was what he was doing in this run down establishment.

Finally after what seemed like forever Pam was in the middle of the hoard of women, she could hear their scurrilous words. Madam's and ladies of the night were all alike when it came directly down to their hearts, cold. They only thought of what would better themselves or what would get them one step up in the world. If they crushed a girls dreams in the process they would not lose a wink of sleep over it, so they spoke freely letting loose lips ramble about how, the blond was not even a challenge, how the man could have at least picked a "looker" to approach.

Disconcerted by the noble women and their awkward counterparts conversation Pam kept her stance, strong in her reserve. She hadn't ever cowered before a man, nor was she about to. She knew if she were in another place, another time she would have likely been made to bow before this stunning creature but , in times such as these getting on her knees in a rundown pub, where the floor was likely covered with malt liquor and the patrons bodily fluids was not required, she was grateful of the present time.

With a swift and what could have been fatal motion the newcomers forefinger touched her chin, cold he was ice cold. It made the hair on the back of Pam's neck stand on end, replaying the weather outside in her mind from tonight before she stepped into the detestable bar, no there wasn't an overwhelming chill in the air. This man held so much mystery.

As he spoke the autonomous blond listened intently, the words that flowed from his pale lips would have made any woman in the bar melt, any woman but Pam that was.

Fury and Ire began to rise in her veins, who was he to tell her when and where to meet him, undoubtedly he was good looking but did that give him the right to talk to her like she was indebted to him, like she was going to do what he said without so much as a thought. Before she could actually speak any of her thoughts that were catapulting around in her mind he was gone.

Pam stood there, still, Frozen in the place the oversized man left her. Trying to reason with herself, she should go out back right now and tell him if he would like to keep all his appendages then he should never lay a hand on her again, she should have but she knew she wouldn't not just yet.

With a broken stride Pam made her way to back of the building, easing in an out of drunken crowds that surrounded the place. She kept her head down still worried that her parents would hear word that she was still in town and frequenting a place such as this, they would never let her live it down.

She stopped at the rear of the building eyes trying to focus from the dim light of the moon, there were no torches here, no lights, nothing but the shadows that were left from the overhangs from the half finished roofs around her.

Breathing deeply Pam closed her eyes again, tight trying to get them to focus quicker, she needed to be able to see, it wasn't safe here in the dark alone, and even less safe to be alone in the dark with a stranger.

Biting her crimson painted lip she muttered "should have just stayed inside," quickly as she turned to head back up the alley to the front of the pub but before she could get a full circle there was a gust of wind that blew directly by her.

Eyes wide with fear now Pam stood silent and still… "You're here aren't you? "She choked out with her voice still shaking

"Yes," Then the man said as he quickly moved to her side wrenching her neck to the right so he could see the delicate skin of the humans neck.


End file.
